Unbreakable Vow
by Taoreta-Hoshi
Summary: Sirius and Regulus Black are two brothers who people do not assume get along. However, behind closed doors things are different, and when Regulus is forced into a destiny he did not choose Sirius goes to the extreme to help him. Not Sirius/Regulus.


Not many people at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry liked Regulus Arcturus Black. One who did but would never ever admit it was his older brother, Sirius Orion Black. Sirius was famous throughout the school as a troublemaker and was both admired and hated. Those who loved him called Regulus his shadow, something no matter how hard he tried, that could never be as good as Sirius. Those who hated him did not especially like Regulus either. Regulus was skilled in both magic and potion making, could cast spells without speaking in his second year and was maybe a bigger trouble causer then his brother because he hung around with Death Eaters and the like but Sirius was just more known. Regulus had stepped into Sirius' shadow, the three years Sirius had been in Hogwarts before him had left teachers with high expectations of the younger Black and Regulus met them, oh he did, but it also left him without the tremendous amount of support Sirius and his friends received, making it hard for Regulus to make friends. Also, the fact that his brother did not even speak to him did not exactly help. But, no matter neither what anybody, nor what he himself said, Sirius Black did deeply, albeit secretly, care for his younger brother.

This care was why, when the rumour that Regulus' parents had pulled him from school met Sirius' ears he jumped from his seat in his Ancient Runes class, where his friend, fellow Marauder and lover Remus Lupin also was and, without even a word to the teacher ran from the room. His teacher had scowled indifferently and went back to teaching, muttering before she did so about a month's detention for the boy. Remus watched the door swinging shut and wondered what had agitated Padfoot so. Sirius made his way so quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts that he was outside Professor McGonagall's classroom within an instant and, without even bothering to knock, barged in. It was Regulus' class and it was true, Regulus was not there. The third years looked shocked and excited for a fifth year, especially Sirius Black, to be among them but McGonagall looked less than impressed. Sirius disregarded this and demanded whether it was true that their parents had extracted Regulus from school. This interruption earned him another month's detention but Sirius had the information he needed.

With it he raced back to his classroom and hurried back in, apologising to the teacher before grabbing all his things and running from the run, ignoring the calls from both Remus and his teacher. Once he was secluded in the owlery Sirius grabbed a roll of parchment and penned a letter to his Uncle Alphard, asking him whether he knew anything about this and if Regulus was ok. Then he remained in the owlery and, when everyone else was at dinner his barn owl returned, carrying a letter from his Uncle. It reassured him that everything was probably fine and not to worry and he would try and find out why Regulus was no longer at school.

Since then Sirius spent most mornings watching for owls carrying letters for him, had breezed through his classes but did not pay attention so caused numerous accidents, had a lot of detentions and his grades began to slips. At night he would sit up at the window all night encase the owl came to find him in his dormitory. He carried with him an ill and angry demeanour when he walked through school so all but his three best friends, James, Peter and Remus avoided him. Even Snape, usually so snide when he saw one of his frequent bullies looking so down did not pass a comment, for he recognised the pain in Sirius' eyes, the need for information and he too could sense that if anyone said anything out of line Sirius would snap and go crazy.

"I've never seen him this way." Remus muttered to James as they looked at their friend, who was huddled on the window, eyes glued on the dark grounds. Remus and James were sat on the latter's bed, watching their friend while Peter, having followed Sirius all day to see where he went slept exhausted in his own bed. Remus' usually calm light brown eyes were full of worry as were James hazel ones. They were not sure whether Sirius could hear them or not, ever since they had become Animagi Sirius' hearing, all their hearing, had improved.

"Yeah I know. It's worse because he won't tell us why. It'll be ok Moony, he'll snap out of it soon." James reassured his easily anxious friend. Remus nodded, though his eyes were full of doubt. James put an arm round him and sighed softly.

"I hope so Prongs, I really do." Remus murmured.

On the morning of the last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, an owl came for Sirius, much to his friend's relief because life immediately returned to his grey eyes upon seeing it. However it was not from his Uncle Alphard, it was from Regulus and it looked hastily written. The words were smudged like Regulus had been crying when he wrote it and it turned Sirius a paler shade of white then he already was when he read it.

_Sirius,_ it read, _I know this owl may never reach you but I need your help. Even though I agree with the family motto, Tojours Pur, mother and father are taking it too far. I'm scared Sirius because if I say no they hurt me. They may even use the Imperius Curse to make me agree with them and that Sirius frightens me. I am truly scared and in great need of help. I know I have been a nuisance for most of my life and I am now sincerely apologising for that. I truly need you. No matter how many times I write it those words will ring true each time. Mother's coming now so I must go before I can tell you what I truly wanted to tell you. I beg you Sirius. Save me._

There was no name at the end but Sirius knew the handwriting and it was obvious from the content it was from Regulus. Sirius turned to his friends, panic stricken, then watched as Professor McGonagall left the teachers table. He jumped up and called her name, running to her and showing her the letter. Remus was no terrified, he had seen the ghost of tears in Sirius' eyes. James was about to follow Sirius as Professor McGonagall took one look at Sirius' face, skimmed the letter and hurried the distraught Black from the room but Remus stopped him.

"You have Quidditch today and you have to win James. Leave Sirius to me. Peter make sure you cheer James on for both me and Sirius. I may even be there myself. Good luck James." He said quietly, getting up from his plate and stepping over the bench. James nodded and turned back to his food, watching Remus hurry from the hall as well.

Sirius sat impatiently as he and McGonagall waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Sirius was all for taking the floo network to Grimmauld Place and bring Regulus back with him but McGonagall was not letting him move until she had spoken to the headmaster. The door opened slowly and Sirius stood up expectantly but it was Remus instead. Sirius was still grateful to see his lover and hugged him tightly. A polite cough from behind the boys made Sirius turn, his arms still around Remus' neck to see Dumbledore, his uncle Alphard, Oscar and McGonagall all looking at them. Sirius withdrew his arms from Remus and ran to his uncle.

"Did you find out why?" He asked, hysterical.

"No Sirius, the house is completely deserted. I know where they are though and I'm going to save him." Alphard replied as Oscar kissed Sirius' forehead. Remus came forward and wrapped his arms comfortingly around his lover.

"Mr. Lupin please take Mr. Black here to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey will see to his needs there. Alphard, Oscar, Professor, come with me and we shall rescue young Mr. Black." Dumbledore asked and Remus at once turned and took Sirius by the hand, meaning to lead him from the room but Sirius would not budge.

"I want to come I want to save Regulus!" He cried, looking from Alphard to Oscar and then fixing his gaze on Dumbledore.

"What can you do Siri? Regulus needs trained wizards to save him now. We are going to transport him here so please remain here so he can have someone to look after him while we deal with the rest of the family." Alphard smiled but his words were threatening. Sirius was used to being told no but he never took it in his stride. As he was about to argue Oscar swooped down and with an easy grace lifted Sirius into his arms. Sirius squeaked in surprise.

"Sirius tell me do you care for Regulus?" Oscar asked. Sirius looked around the room before fixing his eyes on Remus.

"Yes." He whispered. Regulus believed in all he knew to be shit and gladly followed those who followed Voldemort but Sirius had known Regulus before all that and he still cared for the little innocence he could see in his brother. Remus smiled, it had taken a lot for Sirius to admit that. Oscar smiled as well.

"So don't you think it is best for Regulus to have a familiar face when he comes back here?" Alphard asked, moving in synch with his partner, it was slightly weird. Sirius nodded softly and Oscar put him down. He took Remus' hand again.

"Look after him Remus, he's fragile." Alphard warned and turned from Sirius. As he said this said Sirius burst into tears and ran at his uncle, hugging him tightly.

"When will I see you again?" He sobbed. Oscar joined the hug softly, kissing both Sirius and his lover.

"Soon Sirius. When this year is over we will collect you and take you home for a week or two. I promise." Alphard said softly, before kissing Sirius on the head and retracting his arms. Sirius took Remus' hand for a third time and let his lover lead him from the room and towards the hospital wing. Remus watched the tears slip slowly from Sirius' haunted eyes.

"You've been worried about Regulus all this time, that's why you've been different." Remus noted as they opened the doors. Madam Pomfrey took one look at Sirius, his thin body, pallid colour and tear stained face and immediately pushed him into a bed. Sirius did not argue, he felt so tired. Remus asked if he could stay but Madam Pomfrey said that Sirius needed to rest alone for now and he would be allowed back later. Sirius knew the real reason. They would be sending Regulus here and they wanted Sirius and him to be alone. As Remus made to leave Sirius caught his arms and pulled him back.

"Sorry for making you worry Moony." He whispered, ghosting his lips along Remus' before letting his lover go.

"I'll tell James you're cheering for him from here." Remus muttered, running from the hospital wing to see if he could find Peter and a comfortable spot as to watch James play this game. Sirius lay back on his pillows. He thought he wouldn't be able to get to sleep despite being so tired but he did as soon as he got comfortable. Madam Pomfrey, when she was satisfied that he was sleeping peacefully left as well, ready for when Regulus would come. She trusted Sirius would call for help if he really needed it or more if Regulus needed it.

When Sirius opened grey tinted eyes the first thing he noticed was Regulus was not in the room and it was now night time. These two things worried him. If he had been asleep all day and Regulus still was not here then what was taking them so long. Had Alphard been hurt? Oscar? Professor McGonagall. For some reason the thought of Dumbledore getting hurt or even killed was absurd to Sirius so his name did not even pass through his mind. Or worse yet what if they were back but Regulus was lost? This thought brought tears to Sirius' eyes and caused anger to surge through his veins. Picking up the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a glass full of water Sirius hurled it at the opposite wall and was satisfied with the resulting loud crash and shatter.

As the last tinkle from the glass died away there were four loud cracks and five people apparated into the room. Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin but held his nerve when he recognised the four adults who had gone to save his brother and the figure held between them. It was Regulus. No, it was Regulus covered in blood. Sirius started forward as Dumbledore ordered McGonagall to find Madam Pomfrey only to be caught around the middle by Alphard. He struggled, reaching out and brushing Regulus' hand. The boy's head turned a fraction and grey eyes met.

"Sirius." His brother managed to say before Madam Pomfrey arrived and the curtains were drawn around the bed he was lay in. Alphard and Oscar stayed with Sirius, sitting with him while he fought tooth and nail to get to Regulus.

"Sirius you-."

"Leave him Oscar he'll tire himself out soon." Alphard replied and he was right, half an hour after Regulus had been brought back Sirius had fallen quiet on Alphard's lap, tears still staining his cheeks which Oscar wiped away softly. Dumbledore emerged from behind the curtains just after.

"Will he be alright Professor?" Alphard asked immediately.

"Yes. A little tired and stressed maybe for a couple of days but in the long run he will be fine. Sirius you can see him now." Sirius perked up when he heard that and slid down from Alphard's knee, ready to disappear before he remembered his uncles. Turning to them he hugged them tightly, smiling.

"Thank you." He whispered. Alphard laughed quietly as did Oscar and both hugged Sirius back just as tightly.

"It's ok Sirius. You'll see us soon we promise." Oscar said, taking Alphard's hand. They both turned to Dumbledore who nodded. Turning on the spot they disapparated Sirius smiling softly as they did so they would remember the last time they saw each other from then on he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you Professor." He mumbled to Dumbledore, his head bowed. Dumbledore slipped three fingers under Sirius' chin and lifted his head up so blue eyes bore into tearful grey.

"No Sirius thank you. It was by your hand that Regulus was saved tonight. Now go, he will be waking soon." Dumbledore replied giving Sirius a little push towards the curtains before turning around and walking away.

"Oh sir, I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts." Sirius called, remembering suddenly how they had all suddenly appeared.

"Normally no but being me had its advantages." Dumbledore replied softly making Sirius smile and nod knowingly before finally retiring behind the curtains. Madam Pomfrey had done an excellent job of fixing him up but Sirius still felt a twang of what felt like guilt when he saw the bandages spread across his brothers chest and wrapped around his left arm. Dumbledore had been right, Regulus was just waking up as Sirius took a seat on the edge of his bed and watched him carefully for any signs of pain. When his eyes opened they were unfocused and the pain was evident in their depths but after blinking a couple of times Regulus managed to fix his eyes on his elder brother sat beside him. Sirius.

"Sirius you came for me." He whispered. Sirius blinked. Did Regulus not know he was within Hogwarts or was he just referring to the fact Sirius was the one who had told them Regulus needed saving.

"Regulus do you know where you are?" He asked carefully, not wanting to offend his brother. Regulus nodded and reached a hand up to brush his hair from his eyes, only to hiss in pain and withdraw it. Sirius did it for him gently, moving it to one side so it hung limply by his ear.

"But you sent them for me. They appeared like angels and took out our family and brought me home." Regulus' voice was cracked and raspy and Sirius regretted throwing away his glass of water. Picking up Regulus' empty glass he pointed at it with his wand and whispered, "Aguamenti." Holding it to his brother's lips Sirius helped him take small sips to wet his lips and throat so his voice would not creak with strain and pain.

"Dumbledore said you'd be tired and stressed for a couple of days but you should be fine soon. So you've got nothing to worry about." Sirius said, trying to be cheery but the smile on his lips didn't meet his eyes and he knew Regulus was worried as well.

"No Sirius it isn't ok. Please understand I never wanted this so soon. Maybe not even ever I was just saying it I didn't mean it but they thought I did and then they took me to someone who would know where he was and he did that to me and now…I couldn't stop them Sirius." He could see his brother getting stressed out, tears of fear and shame building in the corners of his eyes so he laid a comforting hand on his arm and tried to smile again but he was now concerned.

"What are you talking about Regulus? Who did they take you too? What have they done?" Was that really his own voice talking like that, so worried for the wellbeing of someone who was not his friends. Sirius knew he cared for Regulus but he had not known this much. Despite being deep in thought Sirius did not fail to notice Regulus' eyes flicking to the bandage on his left arm. Slowly, careful not to remove the whole thing Sirius started to peel it back, one layer at a time until his brother's flesh was lay bare. On the top there was nothing different but on the underneath, the soft pale flesh under his arm was a horrible mark. The dark mark. Sirius pulled back from it and looked into his brother's panic stricken face.

"Please don't leave me now Sirius I tried fighting them but they were too strong. They made me do it. They said if I didn't agree they'd make me do it under the Imperius Curse. I don't really want to be a Death Eater I'm scared." Regulus gushed, eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Sirius hugged him, just got up and hugged him tightly. If there was something Regulus needed right now it was friendly human contact and his fingers curled into Sirius' shirt, unwilling to let him go.

"It's ok Regulus I'll help you. We'll go to Dumbledore and see if he can remove it. I'll take you to everyone we know who can use power magic and see if they know how to get rid of it. I will help you I promise. I'll make the Unbreakable vow." Sirius decided, pulling back hard enough to detach Regulus from him and grabbed his arm the way those making the vow did. But he made sure it was their right arms, because he didn't know whether the dark mark would let charms against it work. Regulus was scared he could tell but it wasn't as if he was the one making the vow.

"Don't we need someone else to do it for us?" Regulus asked, his arm shaking but the hand grasping Sirius' arm steady. Sirius thought about it, they did need a third party but who would do it for him. Remus maybe, he wasn't sure about James and Peter was a no way but he wasn't sure any of his friends could actually perform the unbreakable vow spell anyway. Remus was the most likely to know how to. Turning Sirius pointed his wand towards the door and muttered, "Expecto Patronum." Something burst out the end of his wand and ran off to find Remus.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked.

"Getting one of my friends, someone who might know how to do it." Sirius said, sitting back and waiting for Remus to arrive. While they waited he bounded Regulus' arm again gently and not to tight to hide the mark because every few seconds Regulus' eyes were drawn to it and he would shake and look like he was about to burst into tears. The door to the hospital wing opened and closed gently and Sirius patted Regulus before leaving the safety of the curtains. He was surprised to see no one until James appeared from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"James? I thought I sent it to Remus?" Sirius questioned. James grinned.

"You did but he's asleep. Besides you know I love a night time adventure." James replied offhandedly, smiling. Sirius grinned as well and led James behind the curtain where Regulus was lay.

"What is he doing here Sirius?" Regulus asked panicking again. Sirius took his hand and smiled.

"If he can perform the spell for us. Now relax. We will have to tell him so he can ask the right questions so are you ready for me to tell him?" Sirius asked, squeezing his brother's hand. Regulus looked hesitant so, ignoring James Sirius bent down to ear level and whispered, "He won't tell anyone Regulus. James is my best friend and I trust him with my life. Please, let me do this for you." Finally he nodded and Sirius turned his attention to James who looked slightly confused.

"James listen. Don't jump to conclusions and stay quiet until I finish okay?" James nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed and watching Sirius. Taking a deep breath he began.

"Both you and Remus have noticed something weird about me over the past week or so right? Well that was because I found out that my parents had taken Regulus out of school for apparently no reason. Had he been a first year or seventh year and it had been anyone other than our parents I would have understood it but I didn't. I was worried like hell about him because I know what my parents are like. You know my Uncle Alphard? Well I wrote to him and from that day on I was watching for owls. That's why I always wanted to be near the windows and stuff, encase an owl came for me with news on Regulus.  
>"Well I did get one that letter this morning but it was from Regulus and he was begging me for help and he was scared. Well all you need to know is Dumbledore, Alphard, Oscar and McGonagall went to save him and Remus took me here so I could rest. Sorry I missed your Quidditch match. Well when they brought Regulus back he told me something, just now." Sirius paused, swapping looks with his brother. James had stayed silent, nodding only when Sirius posed questions for him and was no listening intently.<p>

"Well my parents forced him to go with them to someone, who took them to you-know-who and forced Regulus to join the ranks. He has the dark mark." He finished carefully. James looked outraged and Sirius at first thought his friend was going to refuse to have anything to do with Sirius and Regulus anymore but he wasn't angry at them.

"Why would parents force their child to do that! It's horrible!" Sirius saw Regulus visibly relax, having been tense all the way through Sirius' explanation. James turned to Sirius.

"So what spell is it?" He asked, arms folded.

"The Unbreakable Vow. I want to find someone who can get rid of his dark mark. I want to prove to him that I will do anything to help him, whether I am with him or not." Sirius answered quickly, knowing if he faultered then he would not have said it at all. James' face fell.

"Do you know what you're agreeing to here Sirius? If you don't find this cure you'll die." He near enough shouted.

"Keep it down will you. I'm not promising him I will find a cure for it I'm promising I will do everything in my power to try and find one. Do you know the spell?" Sirius snapped, covering Regulus' ears as James shouted, because he had a headache. Sirius wasn't even sure how he knew that he just did and he cast a disapproving look at his best friend.

"Sorry Padfoot. But seriously you want to do this?" James asked. Sirius nodded. _Stop asking me or I will lose my nerve,_ he thought, scowling.

"Sirius you don't have to." Regulus' voice was quiet but Sirius heard it like he had shouted it. Turning to Regulus Sirius saw the tears in his brother's eyes and the fear and how the fingers of his left arm were clutching the bed sheets tightly, for Sirius knew the dark mark hurt a lot, they had all been taught about it because of you-know-who. James came forward and smiled softly at Regulus.

"You're brother's a strong person and he will honour the vow until he either finds this thing or dies a natural death. He's doing this for you and even though I guess it is your choice as well Sirius is hard to turn from a path he is determined on. Regulus you are lucky to have Sirius so keep a close hold on him okay? You won't go wrong if you do." His little speech was not a morale booster or to back what Sirius was doing, but something in it made Regulus gulp, close his eyes for a brief second before holding out his right arm for Sirius to take and nod.

"Okay I'll do it." Sirius turned to James.

"Do you know the spell James?" He asked. James nodded.

"I've never used it before but it was in one of those books we stole from the library that time. I know the basic spell. Maybe it would be best to get Remus." He pondered but Sirius shook his head.

"No. I don't want everyone knowing about Regulus. What happens tonight in here stays between us three and these walls ok?" Sirius demanded. He knew Regulus would not tell anyone and James nodded, standing and taking a position opposite the two boys. Sirius gripped Regulus' arm and took a steadying breath. James pointed his wand at them and concentrated. A thin stream of what seemed like fire wrapped itself around Sirius and Regulus' conjoined arms and Sirius bit his tongue so he would not pull his hand back.

"Do you Sirius Black promise to use everything at your disposal to try and rid Regulus Arcturus Black of his dark mark?" James asked, phrasing the question carefully.

"I do." Sirius replied swiftly, not hesitating for a moment. James nodded and concentrated again. Another thin stream appeared.

"And do you promise to keep searching even if Regulus and yourself get split up and have to go separate ways?" James again phrased it carefully but there was really no way around it.

"Yes."

"Do you promise to keep on searching for this cure to the dark mark until either you or Regulus die of causes other than this vow?"

"I do."

The three strings of flame sank into their arms and left lined marks on their skin, a constant reminder of what they had to do. Regulus did not look as scared anymore. James however did.

"What if you forget Padfoot? Or you don't use every means at your disposal to find this? Or you forget something? Or-."

"Prongs have faith in me. I'm going to do this…for Regulus. I'll ask every teacher, I'll enquire of the Death Eaters here, I'd even ask you-know-who if I ever met him. Plus I can't forget, this thing is always going to be there." Sirius cut off his worried friend with a hug. James was still worried, Sirius could feel him shaking.

"Sirius, thank you." Regulus said, his voice thick with sleep. Sirius grinned and turned to his brother, arm still linked with James'.

"Thank James too, he performed the spell." He chided Regulus, who giggled for the first time since he had come back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you James."

"No problemo Reg. So you want me to go now?" James asked. Sirius smiled and nodded, accompanying his friend to the door where he stood with the cloak around his shoulders, just a floating head in the darkness.

"Remember James tell no one." Sirius whispered. James nodded, hugged his friend again before setting off, pulling the cloak over his head as he walked away. Sirius knew under the cloak he had the map they had made and that knowledge made him smile. Looking at his right hand and the scars there Sirius made his way back over to his brother's bed. Regulus' eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, he was shaking.

"Hey you ok Regulus?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder again. Regulus opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? Like we used to when we were kids? I'm scared Sirius I don't want to join you-know-who." He asked quietly, as though he was embarrassed to ask. Sirius smiled, remembering those days, then slipped off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed with his brother. It was a lot smaller than the one they had shared at home so Regulus ended up curled up against Sirius, resting in the boys arms.

"Sleep peacefully tonight Regulus. Don't worry about joining anyone, I'll protect you." Sirius said, though he felt a pang of guilt again as he thought of Remus, alone in their dormitory. The sound of Regulus' soft breathing pulled Sirius from his thoughts and he smiled at his brother before settling down and falling asleep next to him, safe inside Hogwarts.

-Four years later-

Sirius lounged at the table as Mad-eye Moody stood at the front, waiting for the room to fall silent. Remus was sat with him, opposite James and Lily, whose hands were clasped on the table. Peter was just to their left, along with a lot of people from their school year and below.

"Okay Alastor we have the lists of those who have gladly joined you-know-who's fight against not only the order but others as well." James said, breaking the chatter into silence as everyone fell silent. Both him, Sirius and Remus had a small stack of paper in front of them with names and photos on. James went first, reading out a list of names and showing the photo. Remus went next and Sirius last. As he got to the last name he paused and looked at James.

"Did you collect these yourself?" He asked. James nodded, "Why Padfoot?" Silently Sirius handed James his last piece of paper. James' eyes widened and his gaze went to Sirius' right hand.

"Read out the last name." Moody snapped from the head of the table, his magical eye spinning round to look at it.

"Um…Regulus Arcturus Black, aged 17." James said quietly. Sirius stood up, slamming his chair backwards with such a force that he knocked it over and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone stared at him, including Remus. Only James knew why he was so upset but he couldn't bring himself to find strength to stand.

"Which of this Death Eaters is the most active?" Moody asked, unperturbed. James glanced at Sirius before muttering, "Regulus."

"Then we must take out this Regulus first, as the most active probably the most dangerous." Moody said. Sirius turned to him, his eyes burning.

"I won't let you hurt my brother."

"You would side with the Death Eater's Sirius? Have your alliances changed now your brother's have as well?" Moody asked sharply, causing Sirius' hands to become fists. Without another word he left the table, slamming the door. They were in quite a large house so when Remus excused himself as well to find Sirius along with James, Lily and Peter it took them a while to find him. He was in the attic, staring out of the large circular window that was placed there, stance stiff. Remus reached him first, throwing his arms around him.

"Sirius I'm sorry." He cried, kissing his lovers cheek. Sirius shook his head mutely and turned to James.

"I guess it's time I told them don't you?" He asked. James grinned and nodded.

"Tell us what?" Lily asked. Peter closed his mouth, he had been about to ask that. Sirius sighed and pulled back his right sleeve, showing them his hand.

"These aren't scars from my parents as I may have told you in the past. These are made from-."

"The unbreakable vow." Peter finished, eyes as wide as saucers. Sirius grimaced but nodded. Remus gasped and took his hand. Lily grabbed James'.

"You lied to me Sirius?" Remus asked, obviously hurt.

"What promise did you make?" Peter asked at the same time.

"He betrayed you!" Lily gasped. All three spoke in unison and Sirius became very confused.

"Yes Remus but only because I didn't want everyone to know about Regulus having the dark mark when he was only in his third year. He was scared and he didn't want to have to follow you-know-who so I promised him, with James' help, that I would ask everyone who I thought could help if they knew how to get rid of it. He was doing all right while I was still at Hogwarts in saying no to the Death Eaters. He lost all fight obviously when I left because I was no longer there to support him." Sirius explained all three answers at once. Lily did not seem convinced nor did Remus. Only Peter had got the answer he wanted. Lily turned on James, as did Remus.

"You were in on this?" They asked angrily at the same time making James blanch and Sirius grin lightly.

"Yes. I performed the spell. He originally wanted you Moony but you were asleep. Sorry geez." He moaned as Lily hit him then turned on Sirius.

"Over these past years I've come to see you as something as a brother and I thought you were smart but to perform the Unbreakable Vow-." She began angrily.

"He isn't dead is he? He held up his end of the vow, it's Regulus' fault. Sirius has done nothing wrong, he was merely looking out for Regulus like brothers do. Sirius is not in the wrong here." Peter piped up, making everyone look at him surprised. Sirius smiled gratefully at his smaller friend but James was looking at Remus, who still had doubt flickering in his eyes. He took Lily's hand.

"Come on, we'll go back down now. Remus can look after Sirius. Come on Peter." James said, shepherding his friend and lover from the room.

"Thanks Peter." Sirius called as they left before turning to Remus.

"Sirius why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked, teary eyed.

"I told you I didn't want everyone knowing about Regulus. Saying that I don't mean you would have gone and told everybody I mean that I didn't want all my friends to know because then if people did start finding out I wouldn't know who started the rumour. Remus I'm sorry I never told you but it doesn't matter know does it?" Sirius said the last line bitterly, as though the words burned his mouth.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"If Regulus is a Death Eater know then he is going to be killed pretty soon so I won't have to carry on honouring the Unbreakable Vow." Sirius said bitterly again, hugging Remus to him tightly. Remus buried his head in Sirius' chest gently.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Remus." Sirius replied quietly as they embraced but his thoughts were with his brother. Did Regulus even care anymore if Sirius found what he was looking for? Did he remember the hours Sirius had slaved away in the library with books he had stolen from the restricted section? Did he remember all the detentions Sirius had gone through because of the questions he had asked? Sirius sighed as he held Remus. _Why did you betray me Regulus?_ He thought.

-At the same time somewhere near the sea-

Regulus gulped as he raised the boat from its watery grave Kreacher beside him shaking from fear and maybe cold. Regulus waited until the house elf nodded and climbed onto the boat, waiting until Regulus had joined him. The boat sailed silently over dark waters. Regulus was still determined. This was his contribution; maybe through his efforts tonight the Dark Lord would eventually meet his demise. Upon reaching the small island upon which that basin lay Regulus turned to Kreacher.

"Remember Kreacher you must make me keep drinking no matter what I say to you make sure I drink the whole thing. Then swap the lockets and leave me here. Are you ready?" He addressed the trembling elf who nodded and took the heavy locket from his master. Regulus took the cup discarded on the floor by the basin and dipped it into the potion. Closing his eyes, his thoughts on Sirius, Regulus drank the potion. It burnt his throat and stomach and all at once he saw flashes of things long past. Sirius cowering on the floor, covering Regulus' body with his own as their father lashed out again and again, trying to protect his brother. Regulus forced himself to drink another cup full, then another and another. Soon his hands were shaking so badly he could not hold the cup and Kreacher was forcing the potion down his throat. Regulus was vaguely aware he could hear screaming; his own screaming and pleading with Kreacher to stop but the elf, sobbing himself, continued forcing the potion down Regulus' throat.

"Sirius! I didn't mean it. I didn't want to give up, they made me!" Regulus screamed, pushing the cup from Kreacher's grasp. With a splash it hit the water and disappeared. Kreacher gasped and ran to the basin, taking the other locket from it and placing Regulus' in it. The boy, trembling so ferociously when he touched the elf he sent him flying raised his wand and filled the basin again with the same potion, though it took all his strength.

"Go Kreacher." Regulus rasped, crawling to the edge of the island to drink from the water, even though he knew it would be the death of him. The elf, pleading with Regulus to come with him despite his masters insane ramblings, climbed into the boat and sailed away. Regulus reached forward and touched the water. A hand, rotted and slimy, shot out and grabbed him and soon they were on him, dragging into the cold water, their arms wrapped around him in a death embrace as they took him to his watery grave. Regulus closed his eyes and Sirius as he had been when they were small and the Sirius he remembered leaving Hogwarts with amazing N.E.W.T.s came to mind.

"Please forgive me brother. It was for the best. Through this I release you from your Unbreakable Vow." Regulus whispered, water pouring into his mouth, his lungs even as the Inferi pulled him down to the depths.

-

Where he lay curled with Remus Sirius felt a great pain in his right hand. Bringing it to his eyes level and lighting his wand silently Sirius watched as the skin of his hand slowly pulled together over the scars, covering them with smooth flesh. His heart panged with sadness. He knew what this meant. With his eyes on Remus, sleeping peacefully in his arms Sirius wept. Regulus was dead. So the Unbreakable Vow was broken.


End file.
